


一個人是房子，兩個才叫家

by Tissue



Series: 短篇 [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 攻視角, 破鏡重圓, 第一人稱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tissue/pseuds/Tissue
Summary: PTT主題徵文：分手後的第一次
Relationships: 我/他 - Relationship
Series: 短篇 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777504
Kudos: 5





	一個人是房子，兩個才叫家

遺忘

就像雙人床上總是擺著兩顆枕頭，如今卻只有一顆明顯凹陷；時間一久，有很多事情改變，卻也有很多銘刻於心，改變與放下都只是嘴上說說。  
最近天氣不錯，我將兩個枕頭套拆下來丟進洗衣機洗，洗完以後再曬起來晾乾。我心裡想著不如就趁這次機會把另一個枕頭收起來吧，可轉眼我又把乾淨的枕頭套套回枕頭，雙雙擺上床。  
我才發現自己又下意識的做了一樣的事情。  
算了吧。我懊惱的想，這麼多年了，我哪一次不是這麼計畫的，卻沒有一次做到。

朋友在某個假日找我們一群人去爬山，他很喜歡爬山，基本上每個月都會找我們一次，也順便互相關心一下近況。  
我們爬的不是那種大山，就是海拔一千多公尺的小山，難度不高，只當作是消遣娛樂，還能邊走邊閒聊。  
朋友走在我旁邊，沿路拿著相機拍照，隨口問：「最近過得怎麼樣？」  
我替他拿登山杖，輕輕往地上一戳一戳的，回他：「還不就那樣。」  
「還是一個人？」  
「嗯。」  
朋友嘆了口氣道：「幾年了，每次見你每次問，看你好像也沒打算再有下一段。」  
「隨緣吧。」我這麼說。我好像每次都這麼說。  
這個話題到此結束。

回憶

那天下山後朋友又勸了我幾句，他說這件事誰也沒錯，我們只是時機錯過。  
我說我懂，我從來沒有怪他，或他父母，或哪個誰誰誰。我們的分開就像是理所當然，相愛就像夢一場；我們的差距那麼大，是我能力不足，又陷得太深，才會一點都沒有察覺，到頭來也沒有資本能好他。  
家族企業第三代，獨生子，順位第三的繼承人；就連我任職的公司，都是他們商業版塊的其中一片拼圖。  
他要走，要回家裡和他母親替他安排好的人結婚，我想過很多理由和方法，卻連我自己都沒辦法說服；我們已經過了天真浪漫的年紀，逃跑和私奔都太過不切實際。  
我只能眼睜睜的看著他走，就連走的那天，都平靜得不可思議。

我看著他將衣櫃裡屬於他的那一側搬空，他低頭收拾行李，始終默默不語。  
整理好兩個大行李箱的份量後，我替他拿一個到玄關，提醒他要小心。  
「你要好好照顧自己。」他邊穿鞋子邊說。  
「酒少喝一點，不然以後肝會壞掉。」他吸了吸鼻子，拉起兩個行李箱的拉桿。  
他扭開門鎖，突然頓了一下，伸手往口袋裡掏了掏，最後掏出兩把鑰匙放在一旁的鞋櫃上說：「帶不走的東西，就看你要留著還是丟掉吧。」

我強忍著不去伸手拉他，卻忍不住出聲輕喚：「寶貝……」  
「對不起。」他到走出家門前都沒再看我一眼，只留給我一個挺直的背影，哽咽著說：「對不起。」  
他輕輕關上門，從此斷了聯繫。

那晚我走進房間看著空蕩蕩的那半個衣櫃，我覺得我的心好像被整個挖空了，往後的幾年時間，都再沒辦法癒合。

買醉

朋友知道這件事情之後，帶我去他朋友開的Gay吧喝了一整晚的酒。  
朋友就是那個愛爬山的朋友，他也是同性戀，只不過不追求單一伴侶，更喜歡開放式關係。  
他聽我叨叨絮絮我們的這些年，說起來，我們大學認識，交往四年之後開始同居三年，居然也有七年時間了。  
那可是七年啊。二千五百多個日子，居然說沒就真的沒了。

「那怎麼辦呢。」朋友扣著我的肩輕拍，又遞給我一杯酒說：「你一個進公司沒幾年的小業務，存那一點點錢就全拿去買房子，貸款都沒還完，怎麼跟家大業大的小少爺比？」  
「他付了三分之一。」我仰頭將燙喉的威士忌一飲而盡，抹去嘴角的酒液替他澄清：「我不要他給，但他堅持付了三分之一，名字還是算我的。」

「喂，酒不是這樣喝的。」朋友拍拍我的臉頰，語氣不太好的說。  
「他那麼好。」想起簽下合約時他在旁邊笑著看我說我們竟然也能有個家，我胸口便一陣難受，哽咽道：「是我留不住他。」

痛哭

我從來就不是容易掉眼淚的人。  
我高中考差了沒有哭，跟他吵架時沒有哭；就連向父母出櫃的時候，我滿腦子想著他的笑臉被我父親痛揍一頓，仍舊是硬撐著，一滴淚都沒落下。  
可我卻在他離開後斷斷續續哭了一周多的時間。  
他走的時候我本以為他會哭，因為他就是個不折不扣的愛哭鬼；沒想到直到關上門的那一刻他居然一滴眼淚都沒掉，倒是我，卻反常的哭了出來。

我想了很久，還是沒有辦法忍住不哭。  
一回到家，家裡彷彿還殘留著他的氣息；沙發上是他最喜歡的抱枕，廚房裡有我們一起買的碗盤，馬克杯是成對的，床頭櫃的小燈是他挑的……  
這個房子裡到處都是他的痕跡，這是我們的家；然而真的到了離開的那一刻，除去必需品，卻都被他留了下來。  
──就和我一樣。

我那麼愛他，卻留不住他，以後可能再也見不到他了，而我毫無辦法。  
我怎麼有辦法忍住不哭。

放縱

分開後的前三年，我仍是不間斷地想他。  
手機裡的照片一直沒有刪除，我把我們的合照存一份在電腦裡，好讓我能隨時隨地、無時無刻看見他。  
家裡的擺設一直沒有改變，就像是他從來沒有離開過一樣。  
我漸漸對工作失去熱忱，成天只想著要早點回去；早一點，再更早一點回去，這樣至少能讓他還在房子裡的那份幻想持久一點。  
我活在他還陪著我的夢境裡，深陷其中，不願走出去。

但這份幻想並沒有持續多久。  
朋友們知道後都覺得我瘋了，一群人浩浩蕩蕩闖進來，把所有他遺留下來的東西收進一個黑色的大垃圾袋裡，齊聲說：「你不可能就這樣過一輩子。」  
我被兩個人一左一右的架住肩膀，連垃圾袋的邊角都碰不到，氣得大吼：「怎麼不能？」  
「……」所有人都沉默了。

我掙扎了很久，最後是那個愛爬山的朋友閉了閉眼睛，上前一步掐住我的臉，惡狠狠地對我說：  
「你難道想就這樣頹廢下去，真的再也見不到他嗎？」  
「你想清楚你的頭頭頭頭頂上司是誰？」  
「你這樣，還奢望他們能看你一眼？」

逞強

朋友的話讓我重新清醒過來。是啊，我怎麼都沒有想到這一層呢？  
雖然只是其中一間分公司的其中一個小員工，可我怎麼說也是在他家裡的企業工作，我不該這樣頹廢下去。  
我想他也不會願意看到我這樣。  
儘管我也不是很確定我們以後究竟還有沒有機會再見。

往後的七年，我重新檢視我的工作。  
我比以往更加認真，我拼了命的想要往更高的位置走。  
我不曉得這麼做有沒有辦法讓我再見一次他，我甚至不確定我會不會成功，我只是想要試一試。  
這股不甘心的情緒就這樣支撐著我，一年又一年，直到現在。

重逢

今年是我們分開後的第十一年，說起來，我最近想到他的時間已經沒有以前那麼多了。  
我想我是漸漸變得淡然了，時間磨平了想念的強度，只有在回到住處夜深人靜的時候，我才會又一次的想起。

我在辦公室裡撐著頭看文件，忽然間秘書敲響我的門，探頭進來說：「上頭的人要來視察。」  
我皺了皺眉，這種突擊檢查一般都不太需要我出面，便頭也不抬的交代：「讓張副總去吧。」  
秘書有些為難的再度開口：「不是，那個……是新上任的執行長要過來。」  
我猛地一愣，居然是大的那一個！我趕緊套上西裝外套，要秘書進來幫我確認領帶有沒有調整好，接過她遞來的平板匆忙走出去。  
秘書還沒來得及告訴我執行長的姓名，我們倆才剛踏出總經理辦公室就被堵在外頭的人牆之中。

我和秘書對看了一眼，人牆突然分開一個裂縫，從中走出來一個人。  
那人個頭比我矮了點，一身精緻的深藍色西裝，頭髮往後梳得整齊，五官好像更成熟了，卻還是我熟知的那個樣貌。  
他抬起左手，右手食指輕敲錶面，「你遲到了……」熟悉的聲音在我面前響起，我還來不及回神，就聽那人繼續說：「一分二十五秒。」  
我深吸一口氣傻愣在原地，簡直不可置信。

一旁各部門經理抱著厚厚一疊資料氣都不敢喘一下，等著這名年輕的執行長發落。  
結果執行長停頓了很久，最後只是板著臉說：「這是要扣考績的，吳總經理。」  
我驚訝的久久不能言語，只能勉強嚥下唾液輕聲應道：「……好的。」

後悔

那之後的三個多月，他每週至少會來這間公司兩次，多一點可能三次。  
大部分都是我們倆在會議室裡，他要我彙報公司的營運狀況。  
我在講的時候，他總是微微仰著頭，像以往我教他功課一樣，雙眼含著亮光一瞬不瞬的盯著我看。

可我不明白。這麼多年一點消息也沒有的人突然出現在我面前，成了我的上司，還三天兩頭就來找我一對一開會。  
我總是抓不準上頭的人的心思，和他這十年沒見了，從他表現出來的樣子也無法抓準他的想法。  
我無法冷靜，心裡亂得可以，於是我在今天收尾後腦子一亂便多嘴了一句：「公司的營運一直很穩定，如果執行長覺得哪個部分有問題，可以直接告訴我，我再做修正。」  
他上揚的嘴角立刻掉了下來，明顯一愣：「什麼意思？」

我抿了抿唇，思考該怎麼措辭，盡可能委婉地說：「或者是覺得我不適任這個位子想換掉，直接講也沒有關係，執行長工作繁忙還這樣來回跑，擔心你忙不過來。」  
他按著桌面緩緩站起來，咬著下唇道：「不會，是我自己……想要來找你。」  
「你不是結婚了嗎？」

復合

「我沒有結婚。」  
他這麼一說，換我愣住了。「什麼？」  
他五指竄得死緊，深吸了口氣，「結婚只是一個讓你放手的藉口，我告訴他們我沒有辦法和女人在一起，他們就想……就想那至少不要我們在一起，不是我走就是你走。」說到這裡，他眼眶瞬間泛了一圈紅，話音染上一層哽咽道：「怎麼說也是我爸我媽我爺爺，他們就算讓我走，也不會拿我怎麼樣。但要是我不走，萬一你的工作沒了，那你怎麼辦？我爸那麼狠，他一根手指就能讓我們走投無路。」  
「我不聰明，老是依賴你，又愛哭，飯也沒有你煮得好吃。我什麼都做不好，我就想……我就想為了你做好一件事。」

我立刻就明白了。  
我一直認為該是由我來保護他，我愧疚又懊悔，可他何嘗不是也在盡他所能的想要保護我呢？  
那個當下的我們所擁有的還太少，他只有離開，才能換取脫離掌控的機會。

「牙刷。」我突然開口。  
他似乎沒聽懂，整個人看起來更慌了，哆嗦著嘴唇問：「……什麼？」  
我拽住他的手將他扯進懷裡緊緊的抱住他，真的很緊，一點都不給他掙脫逃跑的空隙，接著才繼續說：  
「你的備用牙刷，新的那副，粉紅色的，我收在儲藏櫃裡一直沒有丟。」  
「一個人睡加大的雙人床，真的太大了。」  
「一個人住在那裡，多久都沒辦法習慣。」

他聽懂了，在我懷裡哭得泣不成聲，揪著我的領口不斷道歉。他說他其實早就能過來找我，可他退縮了，他擔心自己爬得不夠高，貿然找過來只會連累到我；他害怕我已經不想再看到他，更怕我身邊已經有其他人。  
所以他只能拼命忍耐，唯有走上更高的位置，才有辦法過上不受人擺佈的生活。  
但實際見到面以後他又忍不住了，找不到理由，只好用工作當藉口想辦法製造見面的機會。

我也哭了。他的努力，他的句句解釋都戳在我心窩上，惹得我心臟一陣陣泛酸；這股酸意又迅速蔓延到四肢，感覺全身上下都疼得難受。  
痛苦的不是只有我，這麼多年了，他也是不斷地用思念折磨著自己。  
我在他頭頂上輕聲說：「家裡缺了另一個主人，身邊總少一個你，我怎麼有心力再找別人。」  
他在我懷裡啞著聲音問道：「我還能再來找你嗎？」  
我渾身都在顫抖，流著淚撩起他的瀏海在他額上印下一個小心翼翼的吻，用只有我們倆能聽見的音量低聲告訴他：

「回家吧，等你好久了。」

END


End file.
